Don't Leave
by Axel-Got it Memorized
Summary: Roxas wants to leave everything behind, but Axel won't let him. lemon oneshot


"There's no place for me here axel! No one cares if I stay or go! So I'm taking the first train out of this damn town!" the blond got up from the bed and started to walk out of the redhead's room. Before he could reach the door Axel grabbed his wrist and slammed him into the wall. He pressed his body onto the blond, his head against the wall. Axel usually had a happy aura to him, but this, this feeling of sadness was unbearable. Roxas looked up at him concerned. Axel was the only one he cared about, the only one who cares about him. He was the only person he would be sad to leave behind.

"Axel?"

"Roxas……don't go. If you go…..then I'll have nothing to live for…."

"Axel…..I'm sorry but-"

"Roxas, you can't be sorry if you want to go. You have no idea do you?"

"Idea about what?"

"How I feel about you. You were always dense, but it was something I really liked about you."

"What are you talking about Axel?"

"Talking won't help; I've got to show you."

Axel cupped Roxas' chin and tilted it up and kissed him roughly. Roxas' eyes went wide, realizing what his friend meant. His heart jumped, and he blushed. Axel backed away, seeing how Roxas wasn't kissing back. He looked at the blond and he almost lost it. Just the sight of Roxas, a deep red blush and big blue eyes staring back at him, made him want to fuck him here and now. It was killing him.

"Roxas, I can't hold back anymore. I want you too badly." Axel's lips crashed into Roxas'. Roxas fisted Axel's shirt, trying to stop him. This isn't the way he wanted this to happen. Dose axel love him? Or does he just want to have sex with him? Those thoughts clouded Roxas' mind. He didn't even notice that he had started crying.

"Roxas trust me, please; I'll make you want to stay with me. I won't hurt you. Just trust me." Roxas looked up into emerald green eyes; they were filled with something sweet and happy. Axel kissed the blond sweetly, Roxas kissed back this time, wrapping his arms around his neck. Suddenly the mood changed, and lust filled the air.

"A-axel-mmm" Roxas moaned as his lover pinned him against the wall, his lips and Axel's lips moving in sync with one another's. Axel's hand snaked its way under Roxas' shirt.

"Ah!" Roxas writhed under the fiery touch. He loved the sensation, knowing that only axel could bring it to him.

"Roxas...."Axel's voice was slow and sensual. It could bring poor Roxas too his knees, if the red head asked.

Roxas wrapped his arms around his lover, and pulled him into another heated kiss. Axel unbuttoned Roxas' pants and pulled them down. He kissed down Roxas' neck, over his collar bone, and down his stomach. Licking circles over the sensitive skin of his lover's navel. Roxas moaned as Axel's tongue licked the underside of his cock.

"A-axel!" Roxas fisted Axel's hair as the redhead sucked lightly on the tip of is now weeping dick. Roxas bucked is hips, trying to get the heat of his lover's mouth around his member. Axel smirked, and swallowed his lover's length.

"Ah! God axel!" Roxas had a blush the color of Axel's hair. "I'm gonna. Axel!" Roxas came with a scream of his lover's name. In seconds axel was kissing his blond again. Roxas eagerly took off Axel's shirt and started kissing his chest and neck. Axel shuddered as he slipped out of his pants and cupped Roxas' ass. Roxas wrapped his legs around his lover's waist. Roxas fisted Axel's hair and pulled him into another heated kiss. Axel pressed Roxas against the wall for support. He positioned himself in front of his lover's hole and thrust in hard.

"Ah!"

Axel kept trusting in hard and fast, which sent Roxas' brain out the window. Axel bit the blond's lower lip, and Roxas gladly opened his mouth. Axel thrust up particularly hard and Roxas screamed in pleasure.

"Axel!"

Roxas was panting, blurry eyed, and moaning his name loudly from the pleasure. Axel knew he wouldn't last much longer. He grabbed Roxas' member and pumped in time with his trusts.

"A-axel!" Roxas came screaming his lover's name. The walls around Axel's cock were clenched tight, in a couple of thrusts he came too. They were panting and axel pulled out before he fell down.

"Roxas-if....you leave....I would...miss you. I...love- you."

Roxas blushed and looked away. He was having second thoughts about leaving.

Axel got up and held out a shaky hand to Roxas.

"I would carry you, but I'm feeling a little week in the head."

Roxas giggled and took his hand and axel pulled him into a sweet kiss. They walked over to the bed, exhausted, and plopped down. Roxas snuggled close to his newly found lover, content on the actions that had just took place, and whispered.

"I love you too Axel"

Axel wrapped his arms around the small blond and caressed his shoulders. Roxas fell asleep, happy for once in his life.


End file.
